


After the Crows

by literallynewtscamander



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHH, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynewtscamander/pseuds/literallynewtscamander
Summary: After the treacherous mission to Fjerda, Kaz must decide whether to leave Ketterdam with Inej or stay to pursue his revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all Just thought I'd let you know that writing this killed me because I love this fandom and I love these characters and AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ketterdam winters came bitter and wet, but Inej was not cold. She sat in the dry refuge of the Crow Club, trying not to smile as Kaz grabbed his winnings from cards. He certainly lived up to his nickname. Dirtyhands. While his work had become less bloody, he was still a cheat in the gambling halls. The Club was not clean or quiet, and it gave Inej a headache, but it was where Kaz spent his time lately. As he pocketed the purple kruge, he strolled to where Inej was sitting. "Time?" he rasped. She checked her watch. "Two bells. we should get going." He nodded, slinging his arm around her shoulders. Inej braced for the chill of the streets as they pushed the doors open. Because the main roads were crowded even in the depths of winter, in the middle of the night, they turned together to the side street that gave them access to the roofs above the city's congregations. Ketterdam was always thick with smoke and bodies, and though she knew Kaz had gotten more accustomed to touching her, he wasn't eager to feel the press of a crowd against his back.  
Buildings leaned against each other in a ramshackle fashion, making it easy enough to leap from roof to roof. They didn't talk as they made their way over to the rusted ladder, but Inej kept an eye out for the stadwatch while Kaz shot glares at anyone who came too close for comfort. He needn't have done it; no one messed with Kaz Brekker. They were heading to a meeting of his, hopefully a peaceful one. Tonight they were selling one of the secrets she had so painstakingly gathered. Her slippers gripped the metal of the ladder, slick with ice. Usually she relished the sense of empty space around her, but she didn't mind Kaz's presence. He was... complicated. Equal parts steady, silent, ruthless, and surprisingly awkward at times. People forgot he was just a boy. Sometimes she did, too.  
Inej heard her own words echo in her head. "Come with me, Kaz. I leave for Ravka in a week, with or without you." she had said. The city held nothing for her, and Ravka did. So that's where she would go. She hoped the boy in Kaz would win out over his other sides and come with her. But she wouldn't sacrifice her future for him, either. She remembered the first compliment he had ever paid her. She had been sharpening her blades at the time when Kaz said, "Pistols are more efficient." with a raise of his eyebrow. Inej had replied, "I like these. Sharp and... bright." She looked down, realizing she probably wasn't making any sense. But he seemed to understand. "Like you." he had murmured. She had beamed at being compared to her pretty little knives. The knives he had given her. Now, she gripped them as she led him over the roofs of a dark city. They arrived early at the checkpoint, so they sat, feet dangling off the edge. After a short silence, he spoke. "Inej..'' he started, then trailed off.  
She looked up expectantly. "Yes?" Was he going to make his decision? Was he coming with her? He cleared his throat, not looking at her, then said, "I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life. I promise I will repay that debt." Inej grasped his gloved hand in hers. "Kaz Brekker, you are a liar and a cheat." He started to interrupt, but Inej held up her hand. "Let me finish. You're a liar and a cheat, which is why I don't know why I believe you." Their dangling feet knocked against each other occasionally before he finally spoke. "I can't say I love you. I'm not sure I can love yet. But I'm trying." She smiled softly. Their relationship had never been definitive. They'd never even kissed. Kaz struggled to give Inej the honesty she wanted, but he was trying so hard for her, and that meant something.   
"I know. And I appreciate it." Inej said, and squeezed his hand. She saw something harden in his eyes, and he spoke quietly. "Let's go." There was intensity and determination tangled up in his voice, the kind she had never heard before. She blinked. "Go... where?"  
"Away. Ravka. Anywhere but here. I feel Jordie here, haunting me. My mind is sick, Inej. I'm not going to get better here. I just... I'm going to be honest. I'm not sure about a future. I can't be.. ideal, but someday I can give you security, and maybe even love. This is a cruel city. None of that can happen here." His speaking was husky and halting, and tears were streaming down his face. Silently, yes, but they were tears. Then his tone and demeanor became fiercer. He looked up at her. "I hate this city. I hate it." Kaz growled. There was venom on his voice. Inej tentatively laid a hand on his bad knee. "Don't you have some loose ends to tie up?" she whispered, using her other hand to wipe away his tears. He stiffened under her touch briefly, then said, "To hell with loose ends." She nodded.  
"Okay. Tomorrow. If you're sure." He shook his head. "Now." He insisted. Inej agreed. Kaz bent towards her and kissed her hand. "Thank you." This touch would previously have made him recoil, but this time it comforted him. As the noises of Ketterdam echoed behind them, they ran for the harbor together, leaving Jordie behind. Leaving Tante Heleen behind. Facing towards a future where they were not the Wraith and Dirtyhands, but Kaz Rietveld and Inej Gafha. Just themselves. Together.


End file.
